


When You First Confided

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: The Passamaquaddy Chronicles [1]
Category: Pete's Dragon (1977)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Pete meets Elliott.
Relationships: Elliott & Pete (Disney: Pete's Dragon)
Series: The Passamaquaddy Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	When You First Confided

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still writing these! 😂

Pete was shivering. Even while he was under the blanket-- or rather, a glorified rag that the Gogans had given to him under the guise of wanting to take care of him and keep him warm-- and with every way that the outside could come into the room and chill him blocked off, the single room in the barn that he begrudgingly called "home" was utterly freezing. And Pete got to face it all.

Not that he was complaining, of course. Complaining would only get him in trouble and, truth be told, it was better than staying in the main house with the Gogans. Anything was better than that.

Just as he thought the dreaded name, the main door to the barn opened before closing again. The room got warmer, as if some strange spirit of heat had come inside when the door had opened.

Pete sat up, looking around. He saw nothing, but the new warmth remained. There was a frown on the little redhead's face, an expression of confusion.

"Willie?" he asked hesitantly, "Grover? Is that you?"

The response he got was a low, deep humming sound, followed by a few clicks among other odd sounds. Definitely _not_ the Gogan brothers, Pete decided.

"... Who are you?" he asked after a moment, "show yourself!"

Another bout of low humming as the air across from him shimmered a little, taking shape and gaining color as it became solid and visible.

Pete's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Why, it almost looked like a _dragon._

Except that it couldn't be. Mrs. Gogan had taught him otherwise, after all.

Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. Yeah, that was it.

The thing hummed at him again, and he frowned. "Go away. I know you're just my imagination."

It remained glued to its spot, dark eyes studying Pete intently. He frowned a little, unused to the gaze, but becoming more certain that it might not, in fact, be his imagination. Nothing he had ever thought up had ever been so quiet, so intense yet so kind... So big and warm and extraordinary.

Pete straightened up a little bit, frowning slightly. "You... You're real, aren't you?"

In response, the dragon-like creature extended its tail towards him, letting him gently touch it. It felt scaly, but there was no trace of scales, and there was a small tuft of hair at the end of the tail. Pete blinked as he ran his hand over it; it was definitely real.

"What are you doing _here?"_ he asked, "I don't know much about dragons, but I know there are better places for you to be than here..."

The dragon stretched the end of his tail out to cover the boy's lips, successfully shushing him. He made a few noises, incoherent yet comforting. As he "spoke," he moved to sit along one of the barn walls, motioning for Pete to join him.

The young boy raised an eyebrow before hesitantly heading over, making sure he didn't step on anything as he did. Finally, he reached the the dragon's side. It was a lot warmer closer to the creature, enough so that it nearly felt like a summer night. He smiled before sitting down in front of the dragon and leaning into him.

It began to talk to him again, and Pete listened as best he could. When it stopped speaking, he frowned a little.

"Do you have a name?"

It shook its head, making a sad little noise.

Pete had to laugh a little before thinking. "Well, you need one. How about I call you... Elliott?"

A sound of affirmation, and another laugh from Pete. "Alright. Elliott."

He could already tell that he and Elliott were going to be the best of friends. Maybe he could even help him escape from the wretched Gogans, start down another path.

One could only hope.


End file.
